


Let's Get Married / Давай поженимся

by alleninhere



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Адам Пэрриш надевает на понравившийся палец кольцо.





	Let's Get Married / Давай поженимся

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Let's Get Married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031476) by [icyvanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity)

*  
Ужин на столе уже давно успел остыть. Ронан закончил его готовить около 6 вечера, и с того момента прошло уже больше полутора часов, а намека на появление Адама так и не было. Ронан не был зол; он знал, как усердно работает Адам, несмотря на то, что сейчас все стало легче, и он выпустился – у Пэрриша за плечами были старшая школа, колледж и магистратура, и у него больше не было неоплаченных студенческих займов – это просто был его образ жизни.  
  
Ронан оторвал взгляд от своего стакана с водой – Адам звучал очень серьезно, когда сказал, что им необходимо поговорить, поэтому парень решил, что должен выслушать все, что бы ни сказал парень в трезвом состоянии – когда услышал, как поворачивается ключ Адама в дверной скважине. Он мог слышать торопливые шаги парня на пути к столовой, пока тот не застыл в проходе. Их взгляды пересеклись.   
  
— Ты заставил меня волноваться, – сказал Линч, указывая в сторону накрытого стола. Он начал готовить, когда Адам пошел в колледж, а Гэнси, Блу и Генри отправились в дорожное путешествие. В итоге, он стал одержим кулинарией так же, как и гонками когда-то.  
  
— Блять. _Ронан_. Мне так жаль. В офисе было экстренное совещание и я…я _пытался_ , правда, пытался, но никак не смог вырваться. Черт, я… – Адам волновался, разговаривая быстрее, чем Ронан когда-либо слышал, поэтому он встал и взял трясущиеся ладони Адама в свои.   
  
— Адам, все в порядке, – сказал Линч, перебивая парня. Адам сжал его ладони сильнее, заглядывая в глубину глаз Ронана. Парень не отвернулся, но почувствовал, что краснеет, продолжая. – Я могу просто все подогреть. Все в порядке.  
  
— Я не ожидал, что ты приготовишь ужин. Если уж кто и должен был готовить, так это _я_ , – сказал Пэрриш, опустив брови и нахмурившись, уголки его губ так же опустились вниз.   
  
— Адам, – умоляюще сказал Ронан, отпуская одну руку парня, чтобы положить ладонь ему на щеку. – Не беспокойся об этом.   
  
Адам сильнее прижался к его ладони, закрывая на мгновение глаза. Когда он поднял веки, то его взгляд был еще более напористым. Парень прочистил горло.   
  
— Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать. Думаю, тебе лучше присесть.  
  
Руки Ронана онемели, и он понял, что Адам убрал свои ладони из его хватки, только когда парень провел рукой сквозь свои песочные волосы. Линч осторожно сел в кресло, открывая рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Адам поднял ладонь, останавливая его.  
  
— Пожалуйста, просто позволь мне выговориться. Я хотел сказать это уже долгое время, но момент все время казался неподходящим, а я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Я не уверен, как это сказать – я пытался придумать что-то заранее, но все казалось неправильным, звучало не так. Ты _должен_ знать.  
  
Ронан доверял Адаму свою жизнь. Он доверял ему Опал, Чейнсо и Мэттью, доверял позаботиться о том, чтобы Гэнси оставался в живых, пока Ронан отправлялся на гонку, когда они подростками; он доверял Адаму всем сердцем. И Ронан почувствовал, как это самое сердце падает ему куда-то в ноги, поэтому крепко вцепился в подлокотники кресла.  
  
— У меня есть магистерская и я генеральный директор. Я был отличником и выступал с речью на нашем – то есть, на _моем_ – выпускном. Я писал диссертации исследовательские работы, которые публиковались в национальных газетах. Все это я смог сделать с легкостью, но я абсолютно ужасен в том, чтобы рассказать тебе о моих чувствах.   
  
Адам аккуратно опустился на колено перед Ронаном, положив руки себе на бедра. Он бросил на них быстрый взгляд, золотые ресницы коснулись веснушчатых щек. Ронан знал его лучше, чем кто-либо, но все еще был растерян как никогда в жизни.  
  
— У нас есть эта замечательная вещь. У нас есть семья – ты, я, Опал, животные и наши друзья. И я люблю это. Я люблю _тебя_. И не то, чтобы мы _должны_ , – Адам замолчал. – Я просто подумал…возможно – ты захотел бы… _Я не знаю_ , – он потянулся за чем-то в свой задний карман.   
  
Это была коробочка. Ронан почувствовал, что оставшийся воздух в его легких покинул его тело. Он знал, что пялился на Адама, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Коробочка была потертая, словно Адам уже долгое время ее с собой носил. Пэрриш открыл ее своими дрожащими пальцами и внутри – на бархатной подушечке – покоилось кольцо.   
  
Парень поднял взгляд на Ронана, в его глазах светился отблеск вопроса, который он затем озвучил.  
  
— Выходи за меня, Ронан, – нежно сказал он. – У нас уже есть дом и дети. И дело не в том, что брак обязателен – это просто юридическое засвидетельствование, и мы и без этого счастливы. И я знаю, что ты любишь меня, и надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я чувствую то же самое. Знаю, что ты хотел сыграть свадьбу с детства; это не было чем-то, что я планировал, но потом я понял, что тоже этого хочу, с _тобой_. И я, – он снова замолчал, нервно закусив губу.  
  
— Выходи за меня, – повторил Адам.  
  
Ронан все еще не начал дышать – что вызывало беспокойство – и он не был уверен, что сможет снова говорить, поэтому он просто поцеловал Адама. Отпустив подлокотники кресла, Линч притянул парня ближе к себе. Это был беспорядочный поцелуй, потому что его первый вдох проявился в качестве легкомысленного смеха. Он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Адама, который выглядел полным надежды и с неуверенной улыбкой на лице.  
  
— _Да_ , – ответил Ронан, а потом снова рассмеялся. – Да, я выйду за тебя.   
  
— Правда? – переспросил Пэрриш, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Разумеется. Только представь, как охуенно это будет, – он снова поцеловал Адама.  
  
Адам отстранился только ради того, чтобы надеть на палец Ронана кольцо. Оно было простым, но Линч смотрел на него так, словно это была самая красивая вещь, которую он когда-либо видел.  
  
— Я сделал на нем гравировку.  
  
Unguibus et rostro. _Когти и Клюв_.  
  
— Ты сказал, что уже долго об этом думал, – сказал Линч, любуясь серебряным украшением с влюбленным выражением, которое было только для Адама. – Как долго?  
  
— Я купил его в свой первый день в колледже, – покраснел Адам, и глаза Ронана расширились от шока. – Я увидел ювелирный в кампусе и просто туда зашел. Я знал, что ты для меня тот самый.   
  
— Пэрриш, – благоговейно сказал Ронан. – Это так по-гейски.  
  
— Заткнись, – рассмеялся парень.  
  
— _Блять_ , Адам. Давай поженимся.   
  



End file.
